Primer Amor
by Rinita-Inverse
Summary: Que pasaria si Lina se encontrara con Zelgadis antes que con ningún otro slayers, incluida Naga? y si Gourry no fuese su verdadero amor?
1. Capitulo

First Love, Last Love, One Love Por Lady_Athena Traducido por Rinita_Inverse  
  
Los slayers no me pertenecen. No se quien los creó, pero no fui yo.  
  
Nota de la autora: esta historia trata de que Lina se encontró con Zelgadis antes que con ningún otro slayers, incluida Naga. Zelgadis es también humano y tiene 15 años, mientras que Lina tiene 13. Esto ocurre antes de las películas, de los ovas y de todas las series de TV.  
  
First Love, Last Love, One Love "primer amor, ultimo amor, único amor"  
  
"¡HOMBRE! ¡esto es vida!" exclamó Lina Inverse mientras acariciaba su barriga.  
  
La Hechicera Suprema, Lina Inverse, había terminado su ultimo plato luego de treinta mas y ahora estaba totalmente feliz.  
  
"Ahora, a hacer cosas perfectas, ¡una buena, cálida y suave cama deberían asegurarme un buen descanso!" decía mientras pagaba por su comida y salía del restaurante.  
  
"Me pregunto si habrá alguna posada abierta a estas horas." Meditaba mientras paseaba a través del pueblo.  
  
Lina miró a su alrededor y entonces notó a un joven de cabello azul oscuro parado en una fuente.  
  
'Puede ser que el tenga algo de información.' Pensó mientras se acercaba a él.  
  
"¡Oi!" exclamó ella en voz alta, para llamar la atención del joven.  
  
"¿Que es lo que quieres, pequeña niña?" preguntó el, rudamente.  
  
Lina hizo un respingo con su nariz. '¡Ugh! Este sujeto necesita trabajar su carácter.'  
  
El sujeto enarcó una ceja. "¿bien?"  
  
Lina salió de su aturdimiento y preguntó. "¿hay alguna posada abierta a estas horas de la noche por aquí cerca?"  
  
El hombre asintió y señaló delante de ella. "¿ves ese edificio?"  
  
"¿eso que parece como que fue al infierno y regresó? Si, lo veo." Dijo ella, indiferentemente.  
  
"Si no me equivoco, esa debería ser la única abierta a esta hora." Dijo el.  
  
"Ugh. Que suerte. Tendré que dormir al aire libre entonces." Se quejó ella.  
  
"¿tu eres SIEMPRE tan selectiva?" preguntó el curiosamente.  
  
"¿tu eres SIEMPRE tan curioso?" le devolvió ella la pregunta.  
  
"." fue su inteligente respuesta.  
  
Lina sonrió. "hombres."  
  
Mientras Lina comenzaba a caminar ella notó algo extraño en el joven. Ella miró sus orejas y se quedó sin aire.  
  
"¡Mazoku!" dijo ella, incrédulamente.  
  
El joven hombre suspiró y dijo . "solo la mitad."  
  
Lina se calmó y dijo. "Oh."  
  
"no creo que vayas a decirme ahora tu nombre, joven señorita." Dijo el.  
  
"Lina. Lina Inverse." Respondió ella.  
  
"La Dra-matta. Realmente interesante, pero no puedo decir lo mismo de otros de tus sobrenombres." Dijo el con una sonrisa.  
  
Lina lo miró curiosamente. "¿qué se supone que significa?"  
  
"NO eres rellena en esa parte de tu anatomía, para comenzar." Dijo el.  
  
Lina se sonrojó y dijo. "bueno, eso es un comienzo."  
  
"y NO eres una niña pequeña." Dijo el.  
  
Lina se sonrojó aun mas, pero lo miró fijamente. "¡¿entonces por que me llamaste niña pequeña?!"  
  
El sonrió débilmente y dijo. "eso fue antes de saber que eras Lina Inverse."  
  
Lina palideció. "ya veo. ¿cuál es tu nombre?"  
  
"Zelgadis Graywords." Replico el.  
  
"interesante nombre. Es bueno." Dijo ella.  
  
Ahora fue Zelgadis quien se sonrojó. "Ano.arigato."  
  
"pero es un poco largo. ¿te importa si te llamo Zel?" preguntó ella.  
  
Zelgadis se encogió de hombros y dijo. "seguro, ¿por qué no?"  
  
"ahora, si tu eres parte mazoku, ¿no significa eso que eres muy poderoso y rápido?" preguntó ella.  
  
Zelgadis asintió . "Hai. Soy el mejor usando mi espada, y también soy diestro en la magia astral."  
  
"significa que puedes usar hechizos como el Ra Tilt, ¿ ne?" preguntó ella.  
  
"Hai. Puedo usar algo de magia negra y blanca, pero mis conocimientos en esos dos campos son limitados." Dijo el.  
  
"yo uso magia negra." Dijo ella.  
  
Zelgadis sonrió. "eso escuché."  
  
Lina lo amenazó con la mirada. "cállate."  
  
Zelgadis ignoró su comentario y pregunto. "¿qué mas puedes hacer?"  
  
"puedo usar también magia astral, blanca y de caos. " dijo ella.  
  
"¡Sugoi!" dijo el con un silbido.  
  
Lina movió su cabello arrogantemente y dijo. "SOY sorprendente."  
  
"y egocéntrica." Agregó Zelgadis.  
  
" eres un estúpido." Murmuró ella.  
  
"si, lo soy." Agregó el.  
  
"bueno, no quiero sentarme afuera toda la noche hablando de cosas inútiles, iré al bosque a buscar un lugar donde pasar la noche." Dijo Lina mientras se alejaba.  
  
"Ano.espera." Dijo Zelgadis.  
  
Lina se volvió hacia el otra vez y dijo. "¿que?"  
  
"me estaba preguntando. ¿si es posible ir contigo?" preguntó el.  
  
Lina lo miró confundida. "¿ a que?"  
  
"bueno, es muy aburrido por aquí y nunca he tenido una aventura REAL antes, por eso me preguntaba si estaría bien unirme a ti." Dijo el.  
  
"¿cómo ser mi compañero?" preguntó ella.  
  
"podría decirse de esa manera." Dijo el.  
  
"bien entonces, vamos." Dijo ella mientras tomaba una de sus manos y tiraba de el.  
  
Después de unas cuantas horas caminando, ellos encontraron un buen sitio para descansar. Luego se sentaron y comenzaron a armar un campamento.  
  
"cuéntame de tu vida, Zelgadis." Dijo Lina.  
  
"¿mi vida?" preguntó el curioso.  
  
"bueno, no te ves mucho mayor que yo y eres diferente. Debes tener muchas historias que contar." Dijo ella.  
  
"bien, solo te las diré si me cuentas acerca de ti." Dijo el.  
  
Lina asintió. "empieza."  
  
"ahora. donde comienzo." Dijo pensativamente.  
  
Lina sonrió. "¿por el principio?"  
  
Zelgadis la miró amenazante, pero Lina le sonrió.  
  
"eres una mujer imposible." Dijo el mientras meneaba su cabeza.  
  
"¿mujer?" preguntó ella sonrojándose débilmente.  
  
"bueno, ¿no estas considerando tu anatomía?" preguntó el encogiéndose de hombros.  
  
"si, pero. aun soy una adolescente, no una mujer." Señaló ella.  
  
"puede que físicamente, pero tus experiencias tienen edad en tu mente y por eso ERES una mujer en mas de un aspecto." Dijo el.  
  
"." Lina se quedó muda.  
  
"¿quieres escuchar mi historia ahora?" preguntó el.  
  
Lina salió de su trance y luego dijo. "Oh, umm.¡seguro!"'  
  
"bueno. yo nací en una cabaña en el bosque de Eranian. Mi madre murió durante el parto y mi padre fue asesinado cuando yo tenia cinco años. La única persona que quedaba para educarme era mi abuelo, Akahoushi Rezo. (el monje rojo)" dijo el, deteniéndose, por el hecho de que los ojos de Lina estaban abiertos considerablemente.  
  
"¿algo anda mal?" preguntó el.  
  
"¡¿estas relacionado con Akahoushi Rezo?! ¿con uno de los cinco grandiosos hombres del mundo? ¡¿ese Rezo?!" preguntó ella emocionadamente.  
  
"el mismo." Dijo el.  
  
"¡Eep! ¡Sugoi!" exclamó ella con brillo en los ojos.  
  
Zelgadis movió su cabeza y dijo. "realmente eres alguien mas."  
  
Lina se sonrojó y apartó la mirada. '¿por qué estoy actuando así? Recién me lo encontré y me estoy comportando como una idiota enamorada!'  
  
"¿puedo continuar?" preguntó el.  
  
Lina solo asintió como respuesta.  
  
"bueno, de cualquier forma, durante el tiempo que el me cuidó, me enseñó magia y me mostró como usar mis poderes de mazoku, también me dio mi espada y me mostró como usarla." Dijo el.  
  
"¿tu espada?" preguntó ella.  
  
Zelgadis tomó una larga y pesada espada de su cinturón y se la enseñó a Lina.  
  
"es llamada Vaina Astral. Esta encantada y también aumenta mis habilidades de mazoku." Dijo el.  
  
"Sugoi." Susurró ella mientras admiraba la espada.  
  
"'sugoi' ¿es la palabra del día?" preguntó el con un chillido.  
  
"Oh, cálmate. Solo termina el resto de tu historia." Musitó Lina.  
  
Zelgadis chilló una vez mas y puso su espada de regreso en el cinturón.  
  
"como estaba diciendo, después de que aprendí todo lo que rezo podía enseñarme, tenia 14 años. El decidió que viajara por un tiempo por el mundo y usara mis habilidades al máximo. He estado viajando desde entonces." Dijo el.  
  
"¿y cuantos años tienes ahora?" preguntó Lina.  
  
"15." Dijo el.  
  
"¿puedes adivinar mi edad?" preguntó Lina.  
  
Zelgadis tocó pensativamente su mentón y luego dijo. "¿diez?"  
  
Los ojos de Lina se estrecharon. "¡Yada!"  
  
"¿cuántos entonces?" pregunto el.  
  
"¡13!" exclamó ella frustrada. "¡pensé que lo sabias!"  
  
Zelgadis se encogió de hombros. "bueno, no."  
  
Lina entrecerró sus ojos. "de cualquier forma, es mi turno de contar, ¿verdad?"  
  
"sip." Dijo Zelgadis.  
  
"¿qué te cuento? Nací en Zephilia y mis padres aun están vivos. También tengo una hermana mayor quien es la caballero de Cepheid." Comenzó ella.  
  
"muy impresionante." Dijo Zelgadis.  
  
"no cuando logras conocerla." Dijo Lina con un escalofrío.  
  
"¿ella es mala?" preguntó el curiosamente.  
  
"mala es poco decir." Murmuro Lina.  
  
"por favor continua." Dijo Zelgadis.  
  
"como sea, deje mi casa cuando tenia seis años y domine toda mi magia y un poco la espada cuando tenia diez." Dijo ella.  
  
"¿por qué dejaste tu casa tan joven?" preguntó el.  
  
Lina soltó una risilla embarazosa. "realmente no quieres saberlo."  
  
Zelgadis la miró confundido. "¿por qué? ¿pasó algo malo?"  
  
"se PODRÍA decir eso." Dijo ella nerviosamente.  
  
"¿te fuiste a causa de eso verdad?" preguntó el lógicamente.  
  
"Umm.si. Hice algo malo, realmente malo y ahora tengo un enorme temor hacia mi hermana. Le tenia miedo de antes, pero en ese momento, creo que mi miedo se fue al limite." Dijo ella.  
  
"¿qué hiciste?" preguntó el.  
  
Lina suspiró. "tomé algunas fotografías de mi hermana bañándose desnuda y luego las vendí a algunos chicos en la calle (1). Cuando ella las encontró, me golpeó, lo hizo mucho mas duro que como lo había hecho antes."  
  
"eso es terrible." Dijo Zelgadis.  
  
Lina asintió. "aun tengo algunos de los moretones de ese día."  
  
"no puedo creerlo." Dijo el, meneando su cabeza mientras lo decía.  
  
"bueno, ese día huí de casa y nunca he regresado desde entonces. " terminó ella. "no te culpo." Dijo el mientras miraba el cielo. "será mejor que duermas, yo haré la primera guardia."  
  
Lina bostezó suavemente y luego preguntó . "¿estas seguro?" "¿tu bostezas y me preguntas si estoy seguro? Eres muy extraña." Dijo el con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.  
  
Lina no lo escuchó por que ya se había dormido. Zelgadis le sonrió a la pequeña hechicera que dormía frente a el.  
  
'¿cómo puede alguien tan pequeño ser tan poderoso? Supongo que la respuesta quedara sin conocerse en mucho tiempo.' Pensaba el mientras la veía dormir.  
  
Después de unas pocas horas, el amanecer ya había llegado y Zelgadis estaba moviendo a Lina para que despertara.  
  
"Lina, es de mañana. Despierta." Decía suavemente.  
  
Lina gruñó, movió sus ojos y luego los abrió. "¿ya es de mañana?"  
  
"se que no dormiste mucho pero te prometo que la próxima vez lo harás." Dijo el.  
  
"será mejor que mantengas esa promesa o tu piel será mía, Zelgadis Graywords." Dijo ella bromeando.  
  
Zelgadis se sonrojó y luego dijo. "vamos nos."  
  
Lina sonrió. "¿estas a cargo?"  
  
"solo pensaba que querrías algo de desayuno." Balbuceó rápidamente.  
  
Lina rápidamente lo golpeó en la espalda y dijo. "esta bien. No creas que estarás todo el tiempo al mando tomaremos igual parte en decidir a donde iremos."  
  
"pensé que ibas a tratarme como a un sirviente. ¿por qué no?" preguntó el.  
  
Lina se encogió de hombros. "porque eres inteligente. Tus ideas probablemente sean similares a las mías y si no, podemos unir nuestras ideas y formar un camino diferente juntos."  
  
"¿cómo puedes decir si soy inteligente?" preguntó el.  
  
"tienes una fuerte sagacidad y como yo lo veo, la gente que no es inteligente tiene muy poca." Dijo Lina.  
  
"si tu lo dices. Como sea, ¿tienes hambre?" preguntó el.  
  
Lina sonrió. "siempre."  
  
Los dos regresaron al pueblo para comer su desayuno. Lina ordenó todo lo del menú, dejando a Zelgadis, quien había ordenado solo dos cosas, atónito.  
  
"¿cómo es que no subes de peso?" preguntó el con sus ojos muy abiertos.  
  
"la comida que ingiero se quema rápidamente y es usada como energía mágica. Es muy fácil obtener ese tipo de energía especialmente cuando es esa época del mes." Dijo ella.  
  
"cosas de mujeres." Dijo Zelgadis.  
  
"no tienes idea." Dijo Lina.  
  
"¿dónde iremos al terminar de comer?" preguntó el.  
  
"¿qué te parece si vamos a la isla de Miwal?" preguntó ella.  
  
"¿qué hay ahí?"  
  
"Dunno(no se). Solo quiero ir y ver. Escuché que es muy hermosa en esta época del año." Dijo ella.  
  
"entonces vamos."  
  
De pronto llegó la comida y ambos se concentraron en ella.  
  
"¡esto es un pollo!" declaró Lina mientras ponía otro pedazo en su boca.  
  
"debe ser si te lo estas comiendo ASÍ de rápido." Comentó Zelgadis.  
  
Lina lo ignoró y continuó comiendo rápidamente, terminando antes que Zelgadis.  
  
"¡Jeez, Zel! ¿aun tienes la mitad de tu comida?" preguntó ella incrédula.  
  
"bueno, tengo algunos modales para comer." Dijo mientras pasaba su servilleta por los labios y masticaba su ensalada.  
  
"¿qué se supone significa eso?!" preguntó enojada.  
  
"simple, que tu no tienes modales." Replicó el calmadamente mientras terminaba de comer.  
  
"¡eres tan pesado!" gruñó ella.  
  
"lo se." Dijo simplemente Zelgadis mientras terminaba lo ultimo de su ensalada. "¿quién va a pagar?"  
  
"supongo que yo." Dijo Lina.  
  
"esperare afuera por ti." Dijo Zelgadis.  
  
"¡bien!" dijo ella mientras iba a pagar.  
  
Zelgadis salió de la posada y esperó.  
  
"¿nos vamos?" preguntó Lina con una sonrisa.  
  
Zelgadis le regresó la sonrisa y asintió.  
  
"¡grandioso! Puedo ver algunos barcos del puerto desde aquí. Puede que uno de ellos nos lleve a Miwal." Dijo Lina.  
  
"hay una posibilidad." Dijo Zelgadis.  
  
"¿entonces, que estamos esperando? ¡en marcha!" dijo ella mientras tomaba uno de los brazos de Zelgadis y lo jalaba hacia los barcos.  
  
Zelgadis pudo sentir como una afectuosa sonrisa se formaba en sus labios. 'ella esta creciendo en mi.'  
  
  
  
Nota de la traductora: bueno, como habrán notado, yo solo traduje la historia, ya que la idea original es de Lady_Athena.  
  
Ah, otra cosa, el fic original consta de un solo capitulo, pero como es algo cansado leer todo de un golpe lo dividí en dos.  
  
(1) no se de donde pudo haber sacado una cámara fotográfica, pero así fue. Yo solo me limite a traducir, así que vean uds. que tanto sentido tiene. ^ __^ ' 


	2. Capitulo

First Love, Last Love, One Love Por Lady_Athena Traducido por Rinita_Inverse  
  
Los slayers no me pertenecen. No se quien los creó, pero no fui yo.  
  
Nota de la autora: esta historia trata de que Lina se encontró con Zelgadis antes que con ningún otro slayers, incluida Naga. Zelgadis es también humano y tiene 15 años, mientras que Lina tiene 13. Esto ocurre antes de las películas, de los ovas y de todas las series de TV.  
  
  
  
Tan pronto como ellos llegaron a los barcos, buscaron uno que hiciera una parada en Miwal.  
  
"¡discúlpeme, señor!" exclamó Lina acercándose a uno de los capitanes.  
  
"¿si, pequeña señorita?" preguntó el.  
  
"¿este barco es el que hace escala en Miwal?" preguntó ella.  
  
"seguro." Replicó el.  
  
"¡genial! ¿cuánto cuesta?" preguntó ella.  
  
"es gratis para los recién casados y para los que están a punto de casarse. Hacemos las ceremonia de la boda en el barco." Dijo el.  
  
"eso es genial, pero. necesitamos saber cual es el costo normal." Dijo ella.  
  
"15 monedas de oro por persona." Dijo el.  
  
"eso es demasiado." Dijo ella. "tenia mejores precios que ese."  
  
"no te preocupes, ese es." Le aseguró el.  
  
"de acuerdo entonces." Dijo ella mientras sacaba un pequeño bolso, el cual contenía unas cien monedas de oro. "eso debería pagar por ambos y lo que hagamos hasta llegar a nuestro destino."  
  
El capitán tomó el bolso y le preguntó. "¿crees que si lo cuento estará bien?"  
  
Lina se encogió de hombros. "eso creo."  
  
"estamos abordando, si te interesa saber." Le informó el capitán.  
  
"¡Arigato!" dijo ella y junto a Zelgadis corrieron por la rampa del barco.  
  
"¿cuánto dura el viaje a Miwal?" le preguntó Zelgadis a Lina.  
  
"no tengo idea." Dijo ella. "¡Hey, capitán !"  
  
"¿si, pequeña señorita?" preguntó el.  
  
"¿cuánto tardaremos en llegar a Miwal?" preguntó ella.  
  
"calculo que estaremos ahí en un mes mas o menos." Le dijo el.  
  
"¡UN MES!" exclamaron Lina y Zelgadis al mismo tiempo.  
  
"eso es solo una aproximación, puede ser mas corto que eso." Dijo el.  
  
"¿un mes completo? Masaka." Dijo Lina en voz baja.  
  
"¿estar un mes completo en un barco conmigo es tan malo, Lina?" preguntó Zelgadis tranquilamente.  
  
"no, Zel. Tu no eres el problema. Solo que odio los viajes largos en general." Dijo ella.  
  
"la compañía es aceptable, ¿pero no la larga caída?" preguntó el con una sonrisa.  
  
"supongo que puedes decir eso." Dijo ella.  
  
"solo espero que no nos matemos el uno al otro." Dijo el.  
  
Lina rió. "eso será completamente inevitable."  
  
"bueno, iré a mi habitación a tomar una siesta." Dijo Zelgadis.  
  
"probablemente haga lo mismo." Dijo Lina mientras cada uno tomaba un camino diferente a sus habitaciones.  
  
Zelgadis abrió la puerta de su habitación y entro. Tan pronto como estuvo dentro, el se tiró en su cama y se quedó dormido. A la derecha de la puerta de su habitación, Lina estaba haciendo exactamente la misma cosa.  
  
Lina abrió sus ojos unas horas mas tarde para encontrarse sobre la cama de un barco. Luego de un momento recordó que ella y Zelgadis estaban viajando hacia Miwal.  
  
Se levantó de la cama y decidió hacer un recorrido por el barco y tomar algo de aire fresco. Entonces miró a través de la puerta de su habitación la cual estaba conectada a la de Zelgadis. Ella quería golpear y preguntarle si quería ir con ella, pero decidió no molestarlo.  
  
Ella abrió la puerta de enfrente de su habitación solo para encontrar a Zelgadis dejando la de el.  
  
"¿escabulléndote?" preguntó el.  
  
Lina movió su cabeza. "solo voy por algo de aire fresco. ¿y tu?"  
  
"no podía dormir." Replicó el.  
  
"Oh." Dijo ella.  
  
"¿quieres dar un paseo conmigo alrededor del barco?" preguntó el sonrojándose.  
  
Ella se sonrojó levemente, pero luego sonrió. " no sabia que tenias estomago para preguntarme eso."  
  
Los ojos de Zelgadis se torcieron y Lina rió.  
  
"¡no estoy preguntándotelo!" protestó el.  
  
"pero ciertamente sonó como eso." Bromeó ella.  
  
Zelgadis se puso nervioso y evadió su comentario. "bueno, ¿vienes o no?"  
  
"¡vamos!" dijo Lina mientras seguía a Zelgadis a la cubierta del barco.  
  
Tan pronto como estuvieron en la cubierta, Lina corrió hacia la baranda del barco y puso sus manos ahí.  
  
"¡que hermoso!" exclamó ella mirando la puesta del sol.  
  
"mas bien romántico." Agregó Zelgadis.  
  
"¡mira como esta brillando el sol sobre el océano, haciendo reflejos!" dijo Lina emocionada.  
  
Zelgadis sonrió ante la felicidad de Lina. Luego notó que Lina había comenzado a temblar. Zelgadis movió la cabeza y caminó detrás de ella.  
  
"eso no se hace." Dijo el mientras tomaba su larga, capa negra y la pasaba alrededor de los hombros de Lina. "así esta mejor."  
  
Lina se sonrojó completamente y luego preguntó. "¿seguro que no la necesitas?"  
  
Zelgadis movió su cabeza. "yo resisto el frío, estoy bien."  
  
"si tu lo dices." Dijo Lina mientras se envolvía en la capa. 'tiene su olor. GAH! ¿qué estoy pensando?! ¡el puede ser atractivo y todo, pero ciertamente NO me gustan los chicos como ESTE!'  
  
mientras Lina libraba una dura batalla interna con ella misma acerca del amor de su vida, Zelgadis miraba a escondidas a la hechicera.  
  
'es tan linda. Los rumores acerca de su belleza estaban equivocados. Ella es mas bonita que cualquier otra mujer que haya visto. También es una buena compañía y eso la hace aun mas atractiva. No se si me gusta como eso, aun, pero se que me gusta. Ella será una buena amiga para mi, considerando que no tengo otros amigos.' Pensaba el , mientras miraba a Lina. Los dos solo se quedaron ahí, mirando el atardecer y contemplando sus mezclados sentimientos el uno por el otro. Aun cuando pensaban que solo era un encuentro, había algo mas entre ellos.  
  
Luego de un rato ambos fueron a sus habitaciones, se asearon para ir a comer y tan pronto como hubieron terminado, fueron juntos al comedor del barco.  
  
Una vez estuvieron ahí, notaron que era como una posada o un restaurante, eso los hizo sentir tranquilos.  
  
"¡me pregunto que probare esta noche!" exclamó Lina con un brillo en su ojo derecho.  
  
"probablemente todo." Musitó Zelgadis.  
  
"¡probablemente tengas razón!" dijo Lina jovialmente.  
  
Zelgadis miró a Lina y luego frunció el ceño cuando vio su frente.  
  
"¿Lina?" dijo el.  
  
"¿Huh?" replicó ella.  
  
"¿qué son esos dos puntos en tu frente?" preguntó el curiosamente.  
  
Lina se quitó su banda para dejarle a Zelgadis la frente despejada. "¿Oh estos? Son marcas de magia."  
  
"¿marcas de magia?" dijo el, interesado.  
  
"en otras palabras, las marcas de la misma L-sama." Dijo ella.  
  
"bien." Comentó Zelgadis.  
  
"sip." Agregó Lina.  
  
"¿cómo las adquiriste?" preguntó el.  
  
"bueno. aprendí el Giga Slave. Así fue." Dijo ella.  
  
"¿Giga Slave? ¿qué tipo de conjuro es ese?" preguntó el.  
  
"magia de caos, también es conocida como magia de pesadilla." Dijo ella.  
  
"no me digas que ese hechizo es." quedó a la mitad.  
  
"invoca el poder del señor de las pesadillas." Dijo ella.  
  
"no puede ser cierto. ¿sabes que tan peligroso y arriesgado es un hechizo como ese?" preguntó el sin creerlo.  
  
"conozco las consecuencias. Si pierdo el control de ese hechizo aunque sea una vez... moriré." Dijo ella seriamente.  
  
Zelgadis se sumió en sus pensamientos. 'espero que nunca use ese hechizo.'  
  
Lina notó que el rostro de Zelgadis casi parecía triste y tenia el ceño fruncido. "¿pasa algo malo, Zel?"  
  
"solo estaba pensado." Dijo el.  
  
"¿en que?"  
  
"nada en particular." Mintió el.  
  
"Oh." Fue la respuesta de la pelirroja.  
  
"¡Oh, mira! Aquí viene nuestro menú." Dijo el.  
  
"finalmente." Musitó ella.  
  
Zelgadis suprimió una sonrisa y en seguida miró su menú en silencio. Después de mirarlo por un minuto, decidió dos cosas y luego se las dijo al mesero. El notó que Lina aun no escogía y su expresión no era de felicidad.  
  
"¡esta comida es un fiasco!" dijo ella resoplando.  
  
"¿por que?" preguntó Zelgadis.  
  
"bien, no tengo nada en contra de los vegetales, pero que toda la comida del menú. sea eso, es demasiado." Dijo ella.  
  
"¿entonces porque no solo ordenas una ensalada y listo?" preguntó el algo molesto.  
  
"¡por que quedare con hambre! Necesito comer tanto como me sea posible por que si no -" pero Zelgadis interrumpió su discurso y luego.  
  
"¡cállate! ¡solo cállate! ¡si tu no quieres la comida, entonces esta bien! Déjala y regresa a tu habitación. ¡ para de quejarte por que no es el servicio que a TI te gusta! NO eres el centro de este maldito universo, Lina. ¡es agradable que ellos tengan comida! ¡los cocineros de aquí se irían a la ruina por personas como tu!" dijo el furiosamente.  
  
Lina estaba asombrada y en silencio y sintió que iba a llorar por un momento. '¿por qué sus palabras me afectan tanto? El no es mi hermana y sin embargo. no me gusta como se enfadó conmigo. Esta es la primera vez que el me insulta. No debería afectarme, pero lo hace. ¡¿por qué?! ¡¿Oh dios, por que?!'  
  
Lina luego se levantó y le dio una dura mirada. "de pronto perdí mi apetito." Después de haber dicho eso, se retiró a su habitación, probablemente para llorar.  
  
Zelgadis perdió su apetito y regresó a su habitación. 'ella lo merecía, pero no debí ser tan rudo. Debo ofrecerle una disculpa. Fue definitivamente desjuiciado de mi parte. Me pregunto si volverá a hablarme después de esto.'  
  
Zelgadis, finalmente en su habitación, golpeó la puerta de enfrente. "¿Lina? ¿estas ahí?"  
  
Lina limpio las lagrimas de su rostro y preguntó en un tono de voz enojado. "¿qué quieres, huh?"  
  
Zelgadis respingó mientras esas palabras maltrataban su corazón. "quiero disculparme."  
  
Lina se levantó de su cama y se acercó a la puerta que unía sus habitaciones. "¿Huh?"  
  
"por favor, Lina. Por favor déjame disculparme." Dijo el casi en un susurro.  
  
Lina abrió la puerta y tan pronto lo hizo, Zelgadis la miró sorprendido.  
  
"¡Lina! ¿qué pasa? ¿algo anda mal?" preguntó el frenéticamente.  
  
Lina elevó su cabeza y las lagrimas saltaron de sus ojos y dijo. "tu eres el que esta mal conmigo. Y no eres el único quien debería estar disculpándose. Yo soy la única porque tu tenias razón al decir lo que dijiste antes."  
  
"¿yo soy el que esta mal contigo? ¿cómo es eso posible?" preguntó el.  
  
Lina apartó la mirada de sus ojos y declaró mentalmente. '¡estoy enamorada idiota! ¡este sentimiento debe ser amor porque esta jodiendo mis emociones!'  
  
"¿Lina?" dijo el mientras cuidadosamente ponía una mano en uno de sus hombros.  
  
"Zelgadis, por favor déjame ser." Dijo ella a punto de perder su fuerza.  
  
"No, quiero ayudarte, si soy el problema, entonces por favor dime como lo soluciono, Lina, pero por favor no me hagas alejarme." Dijo el, casi susurrando. 'me lastimas cuando lo haces.'  
  
"Zel, por favor vete." Dijo casi llorando.  
  
"Lina, por favor." intentó el y atrajo a si el rostro de Lina.  
  
"Zelgadis, por favor no." Dijo ella, las lagrimas iban a salir en cualquier momento.  
  
"Lina, solo quiero ayudarte. Déjame hacerlo. Déjame entrar." Suplicó el.  
  
Zelgadis pasó una mano por una de sus mejillas.  
  
Lina miro a sus ojos azules confundida. "Zel, que estas ."  
  
Pero, el no la dejó terminar ya que comenzó a presionar sus labios contra los de ella. Lina regresó el beso y dejó que las lagrimas fluyeran libremente. Lina pasó sus manos por el rostro de Zelgadis e hizo un sorprendente descubrimiento. Zelgadis estaba llorando. Lina pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo besó aun mas profundamente.  
  
Cuando el sintió que Lina respondía a su beso, Zelgadis pudo haber jurado que su corazón se estaba disolviendo en alegría. Sus brazos inmediatamente se cruzaron alrededor de la cintura de ella, mientras se besaban.  
  
Tan pronto como ellos se separaron, se quedaron parados sin hacer mas que abrazarse el uno al otro, tiernamente. Se miraron el uno a los ojos del otro y sonrieron. Ambos sabían que el dolor que sentían desde que se encontraron, finalmente había desaparecido.  
  
"no se como esto es posible, pero es verdad." Dijo Lina.  
  
Zelgadis la seguía abrazando tiernamente. "y en tan poco tiempo."  
  
"aquí esta el dicho, amor a primera vista." Dijo ella.  
  
"¿crees que eso sea posible?" preguntó el.  
  
"eso nos ocurrió a nosotros." Dijo ella. "¿por qué no debería funcionar?"  
  
"me tienes aquí. " dijo el.  
  
"espero siempre tenerte, también. " dijo ella mientras se acomodaba entre sus brazos.  
  
"siempre será, Lina. Puedes estar segura de eso." Dijo el mientras la besaba en la frente.  
  
"dilo, Zel. Quiero oírlo." Susurró ella entre su camisa.  
  
"te amo." Dijo el.  
  
"y yo te amo a ti." Dijo ella mientras volvía a verlo a los ojos y le daba un corto y rápido beso en los labios.  
  
En ese momento, ambos sintieron que el barco comenzaba a agitarse. Sabían que algo andaba mal, salieron de la habitación de Lina a la cubierta para comprobarlo por ellos mismos.  
  
Tan pronto como estuvieron en la cubierta, vieron sobre la barandilla y notaron un fuerte oleaje y vientos atacando el barco al mismo tiempo.  
  
"¡¿qué hacemos, Zel?!" gritó Lina.  
  
"no lo se, Lina. Podemos intentar usar el Raywing para salir de aquí." Dijo el.  
  
"¿pero que pasara con el resto de la gente del barco? No tengo suficiente fuerza para llevarlos a todos." Dijo ella.  
  
"toma a los mas que puedas. Me encargare del resto." Dijo el.  
  
A ese punto, Lina y Zelgadis se habían separado y fueron a avisar al resto de la gente del barco, solo para encontrar que el barco estaba vacío. Atónitos, ambos regresaron a la cubierta.  
  
"Zel, ¿viste a alguien?" preguntó ella frenéticamente.  
  
"No, a nadie." Dijo el sorprendido.  
  
"¿crees que esto es algo como una trampa?" preguntó ella aterrada.  
  
"si lo es, ellos nos quieren solo a nosotros." Dijo el.  
  
"¿quiénes?" preguntó ella.  
  
"me rindo." Dijo el encogiéndose de hombros.  
  
"bien entonces, ¡salgamos de aquí!" exclamó ella mientras comenzaba a invocar el Raywing.  
  
"¡Ah.maldición! ¡RAYWING!" invocó el.  
  
El y Lina fueron repentinamente rodeados por sus propios globos producidos por el Raywing mientras volaban en el aire.  
  
Repentinamente un fuerte viento los golpeó, mientras estaban en el aire y fueron aun mas separados.  
  
Lina buscó frenéticamente a Zelgadis, pero a través del espeso aire, no veía nada.  
  
"¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ZELGADIS!!!!!!!!!!!" gritó ella mientras finalmente caía exhausta.  
  
De regreso con Zelgadis, el estaba tratando de encontrar a su amada. Tan pronto como notó que ella no estaba en ninguna parte, maldijo.  
  
"¡Masaka! ¿por qué esta mierda siempre tiene que pasarme a mi? ¡encuentro el amor de mi vida, después que ambos nos confesamos los sentimientos del uno por el otro, algo como ESTO tenia que pasar! ¡malditos todos los infiernos!".  
  
Zelgadis, en vez de alejarse, se sentó a murmurar obscenidades sobre su mala suerte.  
  
"y tu suerte esta a punto de ponerse peor de lo que ya es. Realmente peor." Dijo una voz que venia de las nubes.  
  
"Rezo-sama, ¿qué quieres decir con eso?" preguntó uno de sus favoritos.  
  
"borrar los recuerdos de el uno con el otro y separarlos por completo. Necesito que Zelgadis trabaje para mi y que obtenga la piedra del sabio. Necesito hacerlo mas fuerte y para eso seguirá mis ordenes como un golem quimera." Dijo el.  
  
"como desees." Dijeron ellos al unísono mientras desaparecían.  
  
Rezo miró a los dos con una sonrisa cínica. "Oh si. Se encontraran de nuevo, pero mucho después. También destruiré a Lina Inverse con mi marioneta, en otras palabras su verdadero amor, Zelgadis!"  
  
El grupo de mazokus se dividió, mientras uno iba hacia Lina el otro fue hacia Zelgadis.  
  
Los que fueron hacia Lina, no tuvieron problemas y solo pusieron un hechizo de amnesia permanente en ella, ya que ella ya estaba fuera de combate.  
  
Sin embargo, los que fueron hacia Zelgadis para no pasar un mal momento, decidieron golpearlo ellos mismos. Después pusieron el hechizo de amnesia permanente en el, y lo llevaron de regreso con Rezo. Una vez estuvo con Rezo, este asintió con satisfacción, les dio un abrazo y luego desaparecieron todos ellos.  
  
Tres días después.  
  
Lina abrió sus ojos y se toco la cabeza mientras miraba a su alrededor cuestionándose.  
  
"¿dónde estoy?" se preguntaba a ella misma.  
  
Ella estaba tendida en la arena de alguna playa. Se levantó lentamente y su rostro estaba desfigurado por la confusión.  
  
"¿por qué no puedo recordar nada?" se preguntaba a si misma.  
  
"¡HEY! ¡jovencita!" alguien con voz masculina gritó.  
  
"¿Huh?" dijo Lina mientras giraba su cabeza buscando la voz y al voltearse se encontró cara a cara con un corpulento hombre.  
  
"¿eres Lina Inverse, la asesina de bandidos?" preguntó el.  
  
"esa debería ser yo. ¿y quien puedes ser tu?" preguntó ella en un tono arrogante.  
  
"el líder bandido de los bandidos mas poderosos de esta isla." Dijo el dándose importancia .  
  
Lina enarcó una ceja. "¿Oh de veras?"  
  
"¿Eh? ¿por qué me miras así?" preguntó el asustadizamente.  
  
Lina sonrió. "¡DIL BRANDO!"  
  
Nuestra querida heroína terminó friendo no solo al líder de los bandidos, sino también a todos los que estaban ocultos detrás de los arbustos.  
  
Lina suspiró mientras escuchaba gruñir a su estomago. "¡es hora de algo de ALIMENTO!"  
  
Entonces Lina corrió al restaurante mas cercano.  
  
En otra área, un bosque mas o menos, Zelgadis estaba tirado en un campo de césped, mirando al cielo.  
  
"¿cómo demonios fue que terminé aquí?" se preguntó a si mismo.  
  
Miró alrededor, pero entonces sintió un extraño deseo sobre el.  
  
"debo ser mas poderoso, ¡poderoso! ¡¡PODEROSO!!" gritó al cielo.  
  
Entonces tomó su espada y comenzó a golpear el aire con ella, repitiendo la frase que decía que necesitaba ser mas poderoso una y otra vez.  
  
Rezo repentinamente apareció en frente de Zelgadis, haciéndole una oferta, la cual el, ignorantemente, la aceptó.  
  
"¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" gritó Zelgadis mientras sentía el dolor de su poderosa transformación como un millón de agujas enterrándose en todo su cuerpo.  
  
Tan pronto como la transformación estuvo terminada, miró sus manos paralizado por el terror. Gritó aun mas fuerte y en su interior se preguntaba una y otra vez. '¿qué he hecho?'  
  
"Zelgadis." comenzó Rezo, "ahora necesito que encuentres la piedra del sabio por mi."  
  
"¡como diablos te atreves! ¡tu me convertiste en quimera!" gruñó el.  
  
"tu preguntaste por el poder y yo te lo di. Un golem quimera es lo mas conveniente para mi, y así fácilmente podría darte el poder que tu estabas solicitando." Dijo Rezo.  
  
Zelgadis amenazó con la mirada a Rezo, pero decidió que su respuesta tenia sentido.  
  
"¿me ayudaras ahora?" preguntó Rezo.  
  
Zelgadis suspiró y preguntó. "¿qué necesito hacer?"  
  
Rezo sonrió y dijo. "buen chico. Como dije, te necesito para que encuentres la piedra del sabio por mi."  
  
"muy bien. Si es lo que quieres es lo que recibirás." Dijo Zelgadis.  
  
"bien. Ahora, ve." Rezo le ordenó a Zelgadis.  
  
Eso hizo saber a Rezo que Zelgadis estaba planeando su venganza, mientras pretendía encontrar la piedra del sabio para el. Zelgadis fue por la piedra para darle un buen uso y matar a Rezo dándole lo que el quería a través de un método que el no deseaba.  
  
De este modo. el ciclo de los slayers comenzó y los dos enamorados, quienes fueron separados durante la agitada tormenta, se encontrarían mas tarde, una vez mas.  
  
Fin.  
  
Nota de la Traductora: bien, como no me puedo llevar el crédito por la idea, que por cierto me pareció bastante buena y por ello me di el tiempo de traducirla palabra a palabra, si puedo llevarme el crédito por la redacción de la traducción, así que espero los comentarios respecto a eso, si les gustó díganlo, porque publico otras traducciones que tengo de fics que están bastante buenos.  
  
Y eso, así se ven. 


End file.
